In a Fortnight
by rainbowsailormoon
Summary: Flight attendant!Elsa meets a new trainee Anna, who was given the job by her boyfriend and Elsa's boss, Hans. Rated M for explicit sexual content later and there will be a tiny bit dark issues at hand, relationship abuse, and, fair warning this is an Elsanna story!
1. Prologue

A/N: So this is an Elsanna Modern A/U story. Takes place in different locations mostly around the United States. They aren't sisters in this story though, so sorry about that. I am easing back into writing so I think working with this and You Are My Sunshine will be helpful for me! Thank you all my followers. :3

In a Fortnight

"Anna." Elsa released from her mouth slowly as she leaned her back against the bathroom stall inside of JFK airport in Terminal 8. She wrapped her arms around her legs and wept quietly. 'How did I get to this point?' Elsa thought as she looked upwards at the dingy tiles on the ceiling.

Elsa had always been an independent woman. Aside from intelligent and intellectual she was also alluring with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. At the age of 25 she had now been working as a flight attendant for the past four years. After dropping out of college when she felt she had learned everything she needed to know and grew bored, she quickly realized that traveling was what she needed. She was broke at the time so the only plausible and easy way she thought to do this was well working on an airplane, that way she could go anywhere.

John F. Kennedy International Airport is where Elsa first got the job through American Airlines. She usually wore her hair in a braid and wild but since she began working, the airlines insisted that tying her hair up was more professional. When she started working there things in her life began to change drastically. She lived for it though, she never had a reason for anything to be too consistent. She didn't get much time off from flying from one city to the next pushing carts and delivering drinks and food down cramped aisles on the planes, just a few hours here and there between flights. Occasionally she would find herself with a day or two off, but rather rarely. However she hardly needed the time, she just needed to stay busy so she wouldn't have to think of her boring life. Although she was getting what she wanted out of life, there was something missing. Elsa never knew what it was until the day Anna started working with her.

One Year Ago

"Elsa!" She heard her name as she was about to board the plane with the other flight attendants. The blonde turned about swiftly and recognized the man's voice calling her name was her boss, Hans. He had only joined the company a few months prior and she assumed he pulled some strings and knew some people to get his position. She rolled her eyes before he was near enough to see and then politely responded.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" The tone was slightly sarcastic but not enough to where he could tell. His smug smile just being thrown in her face. She wanted to puke.

"I have a new recruit joining us today. Her name is Anna and I want you to help train her."

"But," Elsa began but Hans continued.

"She will be following you around for the next few weeks, and I want you to show her everything there is to know. Oh!" Hans wrapped his arm around Elsa's shoulders. She tried to move her body in the opposite way but was found trapped. "Be extra nice to her and don't be hard on her. She's my special girl."

He released his grip on her and began strolling off in the direction in which he came from, waving at a few people as he left her sight, brown haired sideburns and all. Elsa thought she deserved at least some sort of seniority but he was pretty sure that man was always picking on her. She didn't want to have to teach some new, probably dense girl how to be a flight attendant.

"Oh, that man is..uhh!" Elsa started to complain again but was startled when she was tapped on the shoulder from behind. She jumped and turned to see a woman standing behind her, smiling sweetly.

Elsa's face went from enraged to a near blank expression and her cheeks turned rosy quickly. In front of her was a woman probably only an inch shorter than her. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied in two braids that lay gently on each side of her head down to her chest, freckles decorated her face in the most complimentary way, and, her eyes were a deep gorgeous blue. Elsa gulped.

"Hello, I'm Anna. I believe you just spoke with Hans and he said you'll be instructing me?" Anna had her arms behind her back with a small luggage bag at her side. The carpet at this terminal looked like a sick green to Elsa for the past four years but now the way the sun shone in through the window and gleamed upon Anna's hair, it really looked radiant. Everything looked beautiful in the moment for her when she looked around. She shook it off after she realized she was spacing out.

"Erm yes. My name is Elsa. I have been working here for a decent amount of time and I would be happy to show you the ropes." Elsa attempted to smile back at the girl but her smile was crooked and only raised up one side. "Follow me please, we should board the plane immediately."

"Where is this one going?" Anna asked to Elsa's back as she followed her through the gate and onto the plane. 'You should already know where this one was going.' Elsa thought already starting to be annoyed. 'How did she not know where this plane was going?' She replied,"We're going to Dallas/Fort-worth International Airport, you should know these things."

"I'm sorry Hans didn't tell me anything, he just said he wanted me to work with him so we could be closer."

Elsa blinked and then continued down the aisle of the plane after what she heard. 'This is strange...'

Once they got to the station Elsa lifted up her luggage bag and put it in their designated overhead compartment. She helped Anna with hers and gave her a brief on the overheard compartments and safety, locking and unlocking carts and trays, the bathrooms, the food and drinks, and, passenger safety. By the time she was finished it was time for take off.

"Okay so we have to sit here and buckle up for the departure process just like all of the passengers." Elsa explained as she sat her self down gently in the designated chairs and patted the seat next to her, letting Anna know to sit there. Anna took a seat and quickly buckled up before Elsa could even get a chance. She looked to Anna.

Anna looked back. "I'm.. I'm sorry I've never been on a plane before."

Elsa was just baffled by this entirely and did her best to hide. 'What am I going to do about this?' She sighed and was slightly pissed but oh well. If the girl ends up being really horrible at her job she could just fire her, even if she was cute.

The plane began to start moving towards the run way at a slow pace and Elsa looked over again to see Anna tense up in her seat. She had to say something.

"It's okay Anna, I got you," was what slipped from her lips. Anna looked up at Elsa with the most endearing face she had ever seen. 'Keep your cool Elsa. Sure she's cute but you have to do your job.' Anna bit her lip and Elsa realized the plane had finally made it to the run way. The engine's began growing louder and louder as she heard a small squeal from her side. At the exact moment the plane took off Elsa felt a small warm hand press into her cool one. She grabbed back without hesitation.

Present Time

Elsa balled her fists up to hold in some of her rage. 'And that's where it all started..' She thought to herself, still shut in the stall.

End of Prologue

A/N: Okay so the continuing chapters will take place in the one year ago era after she first meets Anna and then it will lead back up to the present time and the story will continue from there. I will be more specific later on. Feedback is welcome and especially appreciated. I had intended to make this a one shot at first but then I just felt like there was more to it! Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I edited and reposted the prologue a tiny bit. If you understood it well there is no need for a reread, no information had changed I just made it a tiny bit more detailed. So that was just the beginning and a little background to the story so a few things will be reiterated in this chapter so bear with me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story thus far. Enjoy. :)

Chapter One

It had been a couple weeks since Anna had begun training under Elsa at American Airlines as a flight attendant. It still puzzled Elsa as to why her boss Hans threw his girlfriend Anna into her work field just to be closer to him. They were traveling non-stop and with Anna at her side that meant she had to see Hans more often as well.

They were headed towards LAX now and to Elsa's surprise Anna actually picked up on everything rather quickly because the first day didn't promise much.

"So we have one day off in Los Angeles. What are you going to do?" Anna turned to Elsa with an exciting tone to her voice. Her serene smile followed after that lifted up her pink, freckled cheeks and caused Elsa to ogle every time.

"I suppose I will just rent a hotel and rest. Maybe read a book? Why? What are you going to do?" Elsa sat down in her landing seat. Anna quickly sat down next to her.

"You're not going to go explore or do anything?" She persisted as she fumbled to fasten her seat belt around her waist. Elsa leaned over to help her buckle up, aside from being great at her job, Anna was still afraid of take off and landing every single time. It became a habit for Elsa to secure Anna in her seat and hold her petite hand.

Elsa locked her hand in Anna's to prepare and leaned her head back against the seat. "Well, I usually felt weird doing things alone, I did wander around a lot my first year working here, but ever since then, I just only did my job, slept, or, met up with another flight attendant Kristoff for meals occasionally. You should actually meet him in a couple days. I think you guys would get along well."

"Wellllll.." Anna went on. "You won't be alone. You and I can do whatever we want." She turned to Elsa and winked. Elsa's face turned red, for some reason the strawberry blonde beauty had weird effects on her. She didn't mind at first but they started to occur to her more frequently.

The plane began rocking a bit as they neared the landing run way. Anna's grip increased. Elsa was still at a loss for words and Anna was afraid she frightened her off, so she continued the conversation.

"Is your friend Kristoff cute?" Anna said over the slight turbulence.

"Yes, he's cute. You have a boyfriend though, remember? Our boss?" Elsa smirked glad that the attention was away from her.

"I didn't mean for me, you aren't seeing anyone. How come you don't date him?"

Elsa's face shot back to red. Elsa was definitely interested in females more than males but she wasn't sure she wanted to reveal that to her new friend yet. 'Friend? When did I consider her my friend?' Elsa realized as she began thinking but realized she was trapped in her own head again. She responded as the plane landed.

"He's not my type I suppose. You're a little nosy, aren't you?" Elsa smirked again half teasing. Anna's face grew beat red as she looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interfered like that in your personal business. I mean, I hardly know you and here I am saying all of this. Please can you forgive me?" She talked to the ground.

The plane pulled up to the gate and the passengers began standing up and grabbing their luggage as the seat belt light turned off. Elsa nor Anna realized that the airplane had halted.

Elsa sat their confused with how apologetic Anna was, this wasn't the only time she had apologized profusely to her. She grabbed Anna's chin and tilted it until their eye's met. The freckled girl flinched from the touch.

"You don't have to apologize like that to me. You did nothing wrong. I was only joking with you, Anna." She asserted and noticed that tears had already welled up in Anna's eyes. 'What is going on with this girl?' Elsa pondered as she gave a reassuring smile attempting to make Anna cheer up. Her emotions changed instantly and a huge grin appeared on her face. "So what are we going to do now Anna? We have the whole day?" Elsa changed the subject as she looked around and realized the plane was empty. She didn't think Anna's smile could grow anymore but now it took over her whole face.

"Well the weather is nice so I figured we could go check out some parks, and, maybe go see the ocean?" Anna squealed as she was already on her feet and unbuckled before Elsa could blink an eye. She then unbuckled her own seat belt and gave the other woman a look of disbelief.

"Did you already have this planned out?" Elsa toyed some more and then winked at Anna, realizing this made the other girl twitter her fingers and blush.

"Maybeee." Anna chimed and then grabbed her luggage and began running off the plane. "Come on!"

Elsa smiled and grabbed her own luggage. She followed behind at her own pace.

Once they were both off the airplane and out of the airport. Elsa tilted her face up towards the sun, closed her eyes, and soaked it in. 'Yeah, going out would be good for me.' She realized as she brought her face back down and opened her eyes. She looked around frantically and realized Anna was gone. 'What the..' Elsa began thinking but then heard a loud honk and a "Elsa! Over here!" She focused in and saw on Anna waving out of a taxi. 'Man that girl is fast..' Elsa shook her head and handed her bags to the cab driver and hopped in the back seat next to Anna. The whole interior decoration was black and Elsa realized this wasn't an ordinary cab, this was a personal driver. 'How could she afford this? I guess Hans probably has the money to spend on her. This is kind of cool actually..' Elsa trailed off, until Anna pulled out her cell phone and the random light caught Elsa's attention. She noticed a text on the screen that said "You better be at that hotel when I try to call you." But Anna quickly exited out of it, hoping Elsa wouldn't see even though she had no idea she was looking. Elsa turned away embarrassed feeling bad for being a snoop on accident, 'But who would make such a strange threat? Hans? Maybe her parents?' Elsa turned and looked out the window and wondered about the mystery girl Anna who appeared out of nowhere.

The driver got back into the car and turned to the back seat. "Are we going to the hotel you are staying at tonight, miss?"

"Yes, please." Anna responded with a smile at the driver as he turned front face and started the vehicle. She then began speaking again. "Is that okay with you Elsa? We can go back to my hotel," Anna then leaned forward and whispered into Elsa's ear, "Then we can go and do whatever we want." Anna exhaled slowly as she pulled away causing Elsa to tremble unnoticed by Anna, from the warmth and the word choice Anna chose. She didn't understand why Anna had to whisper that and what she said could be taken provocatively. 'Maybe I just have a dirty mind..' Elsa considered. She brought her attention back to Anna who was making a 'Shh' symbol with her finger over her mouth. Elsa quickly looked back out the window of the now moving car admiring the palm trees. 'She is totally hitting on me. This is not good, she is my boss's girlfriend!'

She freaked out as she surveyed the situation. They pulled up to the hotel and Elsa had no idea just how long she was in thought. She stepped out of the dark car back into the bright sun light and pavement that emitted heat upwards on her bare legs. Her mouth fell as she realized the place they Anna is staying at is a 5 star hotel that looked over the ocean. She didn't notice Anna come up behind her.

"Is this fancy enough for you?" Anna played as she bumped her hips into Elsa frightening her.

"Is it fancy enough for you?" Elsa mocked back, wondering if Anna was trying to rub it in her face about her nice place.

"What do you mean, you're staying here with me. I mean, unless you don't want to?" Anna stood in front of Elsa with a worried look on her face.

'How could I say no to that?' Elsa grunted softly. "I mean, I will if you will allow me but I could easily get my own place and not bother you?" A natural smile appeared on her face when she realized that Anna actually wanted to be in her company. She didn't really make friends that often because she was standoffish and now this really adorable girl wanted to share experiences and a fancy hotel with her.

"Nonsense!" Anna patted Elsa on the back playfully. "You don't bother me at all, and, plus I want to help you in any I can because you have been helping me out with this whole situation.."

'Situation? You mean work?' Elsa was still baffled but just accepted it, she didn't want to pry into a girl she hardly I knew. "Thank you so much!"

Anna jumped onto Elsa and gave her a huge hug. "Okay no more delays, let's get our stuff upstairs, change, and, have a great night!" Before Elsa could realize Anna was already running into the hotel. Elsa looked up at the sun one more time and then smiled again. 'I'm happy these new things are happening to me.' She grabbed her rolling suitcase and walked into the sliding doors of the fancy, exotic resort.

End of Chapter One!

A/N: I thought this was a good place to spend so obviously the next chapter will be about the evening and night the girl's spend together in LA and a little more clues to the plot will be revealed! Please let me know what you think about this so far! And thanks again to everyone who is reading. :3 teehee.


	3. Chapter Two

Elsa and Anna entered the elevator of the hotel with a metallic floor and glass walls heading up towards the penthouse suite. Elsa just gawked the entire time staring out into the lobby growing smaller and smaller beneath them with her mouth agape. She didn't even realize the position she was in. Anna however just leaned against the wall and waited patiently for their floor.

The luxury didn't really amuse Anna anymore, not that she wasn't grateful but currently she had other things on her mind. She preferred simple in a lot of aspects but apparently Hans had decided when they started dating that she deserved only the best, whatever that meant.

They strolled out of the elevator onto the top floor, Elsa following Anna who was now tugging a key out of her pocket. They paused at a door on the right that read, "Queen Penthouse Suite."

Anna jiggled the key in the lock a few times and couldn't get the door to budge.

"Here just let me help you," Elsa leaned forward and was about to attempt unlocking the door. Instead Anna pushed her out with her butt.

"It's okay I've got it."

"I don't think you do, here let me just.." Elsa said now becoming more impatient as she began jiggling the knob while Anna was messing with the key. The two began fighting over different ways to open the door, with Anna pushing Elsa away and Elsa pushing Anna into the door until all of a sudden the door bust open and they both fell on the ground.

Elsa was a little dizzy and she began to shake off the fall when she realized she had plummeted directly onto Anna. She quickly noticed how the way Anna's cleavage was poking out a little further due to her own breasts pushing against them. She noticed that Anna even had freckles on her chest. Elsa's cheeks began to glow red when she saw what she thought was a hickey on the bend of Anna's neck and chest hid underneath her collar. Anna grunted and pushed up to sit up now fully coming to and realizing what happened.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Elsa yelped as she quickly crawled off Anna and then helped her up. The hickey had reminded her that Anna was in fact dating Hans and Anna's groaning reminding her that she was just laying on top of her coworker and staring. "I really am."

Anna focused in and realized what just happened. Elsa reached out her hand to set it on Anna's shoulder to stabilize her and Anna jerked back quickly.

"No, it's all my fault, I really am sorry, if I wasn't so stubborn you could have just opened the door and I wouldn't have made you fall." A tear formed in the corner of the pouting girl's eye.

Elsa was confused but slowly went to extend her hand towards her again. "You've apologized profusely to me a few times already today, it's okay. I promise it is, if I was mad I would tell you. You don't have to apologize to me, unless I make you." Elsa winked in an attempt to cheer up the girl but her response didn't really harbor those results.

"Please, I won't ever try to put you in a position where I'll have to apologize, I'll be good." Anna pleaded with her.

Elsa now rested both hands on Anna's shoulder and then brought the near weeping girl into a hug. "It was just a joke, you did nothing wrong. We were just messing around. Please don't apologize to me anymore." 'Wow, I can't believe how easy it is for me to talk to her right now, it was like I was born to comfort and protect her. Hah.' "Besides, I think you were the one who finally opened the door anyway so you won our little struggle contest."

"I did?" Anna questioned now with a smile forming on her face as she looked up at Elsa. She felt entirely safe in her arms and that was a foreign feeling to Anna, at least for the past year.

"You bet. Now let me get a look at this penthouse." Elsa slowly let go of Anna and began walking out of the entry way of the large suite. Anna almost missed her touch but just shook off the after the effects of the fall and followed after her. Elsa's jaw dropped as she realized what she was walking into.

The main room upon entering was probably about the same size of Elsa's entire apartment she halfway rented from a family friend, mostly a place to keep her belongings since she rarely stayed there. Just from the entryway you could see the huge balcony that wrapped around the entire suite. To the left of her were stairs that circled up into a second floor that was just a little smaller. To the right was a large kitchenette. The floors were all hardwood and the interior decorating was very classy and modern with shapely furniture in neutral tones. A large sectional couch that wrapped around a large screen that was meant for the HD projector hanging from the ceiling. There was a rock climbing wall just to the left of the stairs. There were chandeliers and ornate lamps for lighting in every room but you wouldn't need them until night because the building was so tall you felt level with the sun.

Then all of a sudden there was Anna by the large sectional, laying her bags upon the couches as she quickly began to sift through them but this felt like slow motion to Elsa. She knew Anna belonged in a place like this, her beautiful red hair matching the sun's rays and complimenting the furniture and walls. 'Queen Penthouse Suite, I'll say.' Elsa chuckled to herself at her own joke but then snapped back to reality.

Anna was no longer in front of her and she had no idea how long she was just standing there gawking at the place and her friend. 'Got to get a hold of yourself, you can't stop daydreaming about this girl but yet you don't even know her.'

"Anna?" Elsa shouted upwards as she placed her bags near Anna's on the sofa.

"I'm up here, changing I'll be right down. If you want to change and wash up there is another bathroom down there, it should be to the left of the rock climbing wall."

'She said it so casually, right by the rock climbing wall.' Elsa chortled again and began going through her bag delicately. Elsa was a neat person, she kept all her clothes folded perfectly. She didn't carry that much around with her. Anna had three bags while she just had one decent sized carry on and her purse. She pulled out a summery outfit of high waisted blue jean shorts and a white flowy shirt with a snowflake on the front. Most of her clothes were gifts from her family because she didn't care much about shopping since she was usually just in her work uniform or sleep wear. She grabbed her bikini too and headed to the bathroom.

She peered in through the white wooden door then felt around for the light switch. She knew she was going to be amazed but she didn't know by what yet.

There were two switches side by side and she flicked them upwards together only to see what she thought was heaven. There were two white marble counters on both sides with ellipse shaped mirrors on the walls behind them. The light source were cute little lamps decorating the wall. She decided to walk in and then realized just how far the washroom stretched. There were two bath tubs. One large fancy one that included a walk in shower with a pulsating shower head, all chrome of course and then one even larger one that definitely had to have some hot tub jets and bubblers. "So this is what luxury is.." Elsa sighed as she swiped her finger along the smooth counter top. She had never longed for anything so grand but there was no way she wasn't going to enjoy this while it lasted.

Elsa shut the door promptly and began changing. She put on her bikini beneath her clothes just in case. She looked in the mirror and slapped her cheeks a little. Partially to wake her up from the flight over here and partially to make sure that she wasn't in a dream. Still staring into the mirror, she pulled her braided bun down and just let it fall to the side. The sinks were automatic so she ran her fingers under the water and pushed her bangs back into a messier dude. 'Wow, I actually look okay when I'm trying.' She flaunted as she checked herself out in the mirror. With one last wink at herself, she strolled out the door and was going to head to the couch until she noticed Anna there.

Her bangs were side swept and braids hanging down on each side of her head. Not very different from when she was at work but now much more noticeable. She was wearing a very low cut green quarter sleeve shirt with hip hugging grey shorts that were rather short. She already had her socks and plain white tennis shoes on but was standing there focused on her phone.

Elsa walked to the couch next to her and put the clothes she was wearing neatly back into her bag but her presence was unknown still. She zipped it up and set it on the floor and the thud made Anna jump.

"Oops, sorry." Elsa apologized with a small smile. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No it's okay, I'm sorry.." Anna responded when she saw Elsa give her that, 'Didn't just five minutes ago I told you not to apologize face.' "I mean, I'm not sorry." She stuck her tongue out trying to make up for it and then went back to her phone.

Elsa slipped on her white canvas shoes and plopped down onto the couch where her bag had once been. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, first Hans to call and then..." She was cut off by the hotel phone ringing. "One sec." She added as she quickly sprinted to the phone.

'Must be happy to hear his voice.' Elsa pondered as she took out her own phone and began taking photos of the place. 'This way I'll have something to show my family if they tell me I never do anything..' She moved around a bit and was taking some photos when she accidentally started eavesdropping on Anna's conversation.

"Yes, I'm at the hotel, how could I answer the hotel phone if I wasn't." Pause. "Yes the driver took me straight here. Elsa is with me too." Pause. "I thought so too, don't worry." Pause.

Elsa snaps a photo of the ocean from the balcony windows.

"I am not going to do anything bad or stupid, I promise." Pause.

Elsa snaps a photo of the rock climbing wall.

"Yes I know I'm sorry." Pause.

Another photo of the rock climbing wall. 'Really, who would have thought to put a rock climbing wall here.

"Yes Elsa and I are going to go out for a little bit." Pause. "I don't need a babysitter." Pause.

'Better take a photo of me by these things so people will believe me.' Snaps Selfie. 'Ew I just took a selfie.'

"I won't be out late and I will call you as soon as I am back." Pause. "Yes from the hotel phone." Pause.

Elsa looks at her photos and sighs. Then sits back on the couch and waits for Anna, still hearing the conversation.

"All right, I love you." Pause. "No I love you more." Pause. "Bye!" Anna hung up the phone and brushed her bangs aside nervously as she turned around quickly. 'What a weird relationship they have..' Elsa thought as she turned to the girl who was now facing her..

"Sorry about that, well now that Hans has already called, I was thinking we could walk along the pier outside of the hotel and play at the beach until we get bored and then grab some dinner and drinks?" She grinned.

"Uh, yes I would like that! Okay!" Elsa stood up and began walking toward the door, grabbing her purse in a smooth manner as she went. Anything to get away from whatever that weird conversation was. 'What if Hans thinks that Anna is going to cheat on him with me? Why am I thinking that? God I am so weird. Pull yourself together.' She pulled open the door and turned back to Anna with a smile on her face trying to hide how weird she was feeling by the call and her own thoughts. Anna gave back a similar smile and headed out the door first and with a lock they were on there way outside.

End of Chapter Two.

* * *

A/N: I'll be writing the next chapter shortly, I didn't realize how much time I would spend on the exchange the first time they are in the hotel! Thanks for reading!


End file.
